


A Spike in Blood Pressure

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Jace Wayland, Drinking Games, Drunken Confession, Drunken Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Knives, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Alec Lightwood, alcohol is a reoccurring thing for jalec here, hi i need alec to let himself enjoy stuff, hi i need more power bottom jace in my life, it's tagged graphic violence just to be safe, its for a later part, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Alec is in the wrong business.





	1. Prelude

Ever since he was _incredibly_ young, Alec had been trained to be a Shadowhunter. It was his fate, his duty. He’s always known that.

Ever since he met Jace when he was 11, he learned to be careful. Careful when training, when in battle, careful with his feelings.

Since they were best friends, Parabatai, and had practically grown up together, Alec and Jace were attached at the hip. Where one was, the other was sure to follow.

Thankfully, Alec was good at hiding his emotions and building up walls.

Walls are never permanent though.


	2. ONE

Alec was a good Shadowhunter. He had to be- not only to protect himself, but to protect his Parabatai and his sister as well. There was a reason Robert and Maryse left him in charge of the Institute when they went to Idris. He was responsible, trustworthy, and above all, he was _careful._

But, when you’re a Shadowhunter, you can never be careful enough.

It happened on a normal, simple mission. For _once,_ what they were doing wasn’t about Clary or Valentine- it was simply to do their job and protect Mundanes from demons.

There were all four of them- him, Jace, Izzy, and Clary. There was a group of shapeshifters that had been wreaking a small amount of havoc in Brooklyn.

It was supposed to be simple, easy. It was the kind of stuff that they did when they were training. Alec could do it in his sleep.

Then again, they did have a newbie with them.

Clary had overcalculated her strike and had missed. The demon she’d been fighting was able to slip past her unnoticed while the others fought their own small battles.

It blindsided Jace, taking a chunk out of his shoulder. He cried out, falling to the ground. He was able to kill one of the demons before the pain overtook him.

Alec whirled around, eyes wide in panic. He was staring his Parabatai, his best friend, on the ground, a demon circling around him. He wanted to strike, to kill the demon, to do _something_ , but he was frozen.

“Alec. Alec! Behind you!” He heard Clary but was unable to register her words. He saw the thick blood that was staining Jace’s tan skin and shirt. Something twisted deep inside his gut.

He dropped his bow.

“Alec! What the hell are you doing?” Izzy’s voice was white noise against his ears. He remained frozen in his spot, his eyes glued to the wound on Jace’s shoulder.

He heard the sounds of the demons fighting his sister and her girlfriend, and he heard the girls fighting back.

“Get him back to the Institute. We’ll take care of this.” Izzy snapped.

That seemed to kick Alec into gear. He picked up Jace’s fallen Seraph Blade and killed the demon that was near him before gathering Jace in his arms.

He ran all the way back to the Institute.  



	3. TWO

They wouldn’t let him stay with Jace in the infirmary. Jace was still unconscious.

Hodge had told him to go take a shower and rest, and that he’d be the first to know if anything changed. Alec reluctantly agreed.

The walk to his room was long.

He gathered his towels and clothes and dropped them in the bathroom before he started to strip. As he took off his gloves and noticed the state of his skin, he stopped and turned to the mirror.

His hair was disheveled and his shirt was ripped. There was grime and ichor on his face. His arms and neck were streaked with red from how he had carried Jace. His stomach rolled.

He ran a finger down his arm and held it up in front of him. The red stained his skin, painted over the ridges of his fingerprint.

His mouth watered.

He quickly wiped his fingers on his pants and shook the thought out of his head before stripping and stepping into the shower.

The icy water rushed over him, raising goosebumps over his rune coated skin. As he cleaned off, he watched the blood swirl down the drain, barely staining the white tiles.

There was something about the way that Jace’s blood, his Parabatai’s blood, blood that felt almost like his own, had coated his skin and tinged the clear water pink…it made his stomach roll.  



	4. THREE

Alec ignored Jace for a good few days once he got out of the infirmary. Seeing the wounds gracing his form and the bandages pressed against his skin caused a shiver to run down the older boy’s spine and that… that was not okay.

He could only avoid his Parabatai for so long, though, and eventually Jace calling him to his room asking for help.

It was clear Jace had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was soaked and drops of water were dripping down his chest. The bandage was missing from his shoulder, leaving the bite open to the cold air of the room.

The skin around the injury was an angry red. His skin was almost split open, most of the individual teeth wounds scabbed over, some still bleeding slowly. It looked incredibly painful, surrounding the round of Jace’s shoulder, hindering his movement.

Alec’s mouth went dry.

“Hey man. Can you help me with my bandages?” He asked, giving a pained smile to his friend. A roll of gauze, a pad of cotton, and a bottle of saline solution was sitting on the bed next to him.

Alec nodded, trying to ignore the deep red buried into his cheeks.

He sat next to Jace and grabbed the saline, carefully pouring some onto his shoulder. Jace hissed, the muscles in his arm and neck tensing. Alec murmured an apology as he gently wiped away the excess solution with a small square of gauze. He placed the cotton pad over the gash and taped it down carefully. He wrapped Jace’s shoulder with the gauze, gently moving Jace’s arm as needed.

He was painfully aware of the blood that was oozing down Jace’s muscled chest, the way the younger boy’s teeth were clenching in pain, the way his muscles were contracting and relaxing.

Jace carefully pulled on a flannel and left it unbuttoned over his chest. “Thanks man. I can’t really move well enough to get it myself.”

As Jace smiled at him, Alec was suddenly hit with how haggard he looked. Cuts and bruises littered his face. Deep, dark circles hung from his bicolored eyes. He was slouched over, which was a rarity, making their four inch height difference look much more pronounced. He looked tired. Despite that and the deep wound biting into his shoulder, he was still smiling.

Alec couldn’t help but smile back, and for the first time in forever, he could feel emotions roiling in his stomach.  



	5. FOUR

It took a while, but Alec and Jace slowly fell into a regular rhythm again.

They had a night off, which was so rare that Alec could only remember having one or two in his life. They were hanging around at a mundane bar in Queens, just shooting the shit and drinking more than was probably healthy for them.

They had had more than a little to drink, and Alec’s vision was starting to get fuzzy around the edges. He’d had around six beers and two shots (courtesy of Izzy), and Jace had had seven beers and five shots. Jace, having the lower tolerance, was smashed. Alec wasn’t too far behind.

Izzy and Clary had left, heading off to make out in the back of the bar. Jace and Alec were playing darts, making up dumb drinking game rules as they went. Jace was losing terribly, as shown by the tallies next to his score and the amount on alcohol in his blood stream.

“Ow, shit. Oops.” Jace giggled, looking down at his thumb, He had accidentally sliced his fingertip while fiddling with a dart. Deep red blood was beading on the surface of his skin, a stark contrast to the pale white of his flesh and the harsh black of his runes.

Alec felt his pupils dilate as he saw the blood. Jace just shrugged and sucked on the pad of his finger, licking the blood away from his thumb. As he pulled it away, Alec saw a glimmer of red on his lips.

He stepped closer, getting right up in Jace’s personal space. Jace was a friendly drunk, so he didn’t seem to mind.

“You’ve got something right there.” He mumbled, gesturing to the corner of Jace’s mouth. Jace rubbed at his lip and missed, doing nothing but smear the blood.

“Here, I’ll get it for you” He murmured, carefully dragging his thumb across the edge of his lower lip. Jace’s tongue slipped out and licked across the digit, causing a shiver to roll down Alec’s spine.

The look in Jace’s eyes told Alec that he knew exactly what he was doing to the ravenette.

Jace was leaning heavily on Alec, almost all of his weight pressed to Alec’s side. His darts were missing the board by a mile. _That’s_ how Alec knew it was time to go home.

He caught Jace’s hand as the blonde went to knock back another shot. “You’ve had enough. C’mon, let’s go home.” Alec said, vaguely aware of the faint slur to his words.

“You’re no fun.” Jace said, sticking out his tongue. His words were a slurred mess, practically one drawn out word.

Alec shook his head and ushered his Parabatai back home. He trusted Clary and Izzy to get home fine, if they weren’t there already.

Alec hailed a mundane taxi, which was surprisingly difficult due to Jace. The younger boy was hanging off of him, his fingers digging into his waist sharply. Jace was occasionally mouthing against his clothed collarbone, effectively soaking through Alec’s black shirt.

Eventually he was able to get a cab, and they started on the 30 minute drive back to the Institute. He was sitting in the back seat, Jace leaning all of his weight into Alec’s side. He had an arm thrown across the taller boy’s back, his other rubbing distracted shapes against Alec’s thigh. He was still mouthing on Alec’s rune covered collarbone, though he had moved the shirt out of the way. His stubble was rubbing the thin skin there red, making it more sensitive than it already was. He was trying to hide the hitches in his breath.

Alec could practically hear the cabbie rolling his eyes.

Jace was mumbling, his words muffled and garbled. The vibrations from his mouth were feeding into Alec’s skin, raising goosebumps beyond what was already there from the hickey.

“You’re pretty. Like, really pretty. I’ve always thought you were pretty.” Jace kept rambling, talking complete nonsense about how he thought Alec was gorgeous and had always liked him.

Alec knew that he was spouting drunken bullshit, no matter how hard he wanted to believe it.

They arrived at the Institute and Alec payed the cabbie, probably too much, before exiting the cab. They had just gotten to the door when Jace pushed Alec against the wall with a surprising amount of ease and grace.

Alec was mostly confused, and a little concerned. He grabbed Jace’s elbow and began trying to move the younger boy off of him without knocking either of them over. It was late, he was tired and drunk, and he just wanted to go to sleep and ignore the fluttering in his chest.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jace’s mouth landed over his.

Jace kissed like he punched- sudden and sure and hard. He was throwing himself into the kiss, sucking on Alec’s lower lip, ignoring his thoughts and focusing on what he felt.

Alec was in shock. He stood there for way longer than he would have liked to admit, Jace’s teeth sinking into his lip as the other boy kissed him with everything he had. Jace seemed perfectly content to kiss Alec, regardless of whether or not he was kissing back.

Alec pushed Jace off of him.

“What the hell?” He was breathless and all too aware of the throbbing in his lower lip. Jace was pressed to his front, connected from shoulder to thigh. He could feel the small, stuttered movements of Jace’s hips against his thigh.

He gripped Jace’s shoulders to keep the boy from kissing him again.

“What?” Jace was even more breathless than he was, his cheeks flushed with arousal and alcohol. He was wavering slightly, using Alec to support his weight. His hair was tousled and his eyes were blown wide, his pupil swallowing the blue and brown. His lips were red and kiss swollen, slick with saliva as he kept licking them.

“Why did you just kiss me?” Alec’s head was reeling. He had no clue what was going on. He was desperately trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach, which had a vice grip over his insides.

“Because I wanted to. You’re really fucking hot, man.” Jace said, pressing in closer as he spoke. He was able to get past Alec’s grasp on him, forcing his lips against the other man’s.

Alec finally allowed himself to kiss back. He kept his mouth still, only occasionally applying pressure. Jace was licking across the seam of his lips, pushing between them.

His tongue was hot and slick, rubbing against Alec’s. A hot shock of _need_ rolled down his spine. It kicked him into gear, and he began kissing back with a renewed fervor.

His nails began digging into Jace’s shoulders, just below where his wound was. He sunk his teeth into Jace’s lower lip, bringing a thick moan out of his Parabatai.

Jace was fighting with the buttons on Alec’s shirt, trying desperately to undo it. His fingers were hot against Alec’s already flushed skin.

He pulled away gently as soon as he started tasting the blood from Jace’s lip. He pushed the shorter boy off of him, breathless and wrecked.

“You should go to bed.” He rasped as he hurried away from the blonde. He stormed to his room, ignoring the odd looks he got from the other Shadowhunters in the Institute. He finally arrived at his room after what felt like years.

He threw himself onto his bed, full clothed, and tried to sleep, cursing all thoughts of Jace and his mouth as they entered his mind.

He got no sleep.  



	6. FIVE

Alec woke up the next morning with the worst headache he’d ever had.

Thankfully Izzy, being the best sister ever, had left some Tylenol, a glass of water, and some coffee on his bedside table. Runes helped, but there’s really nothing they can do for hangovers.

He downed the Tylenol and drank half the water before sitting up. He cradled the coffee, padding down to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Clary was already in the kitchen, making breakfast for her and Izzy. She was making eggs, and some bacon and sausage was already sitting on two twin plates.

“Good morning!” She chirped, giving Alec a dazzling smile. He managed a grimace in return.

“Rough night?” She asked. He nodded. “I’ll make you some breakfast.” She said, sympathy coloring her voice. He nodded his thanks.

He sat at the breakfast bar, nursing his coffee. It was already lukewarm, but he didn’t care.

Clary had just set his food down in front of him when Jace and Izzy entered the kitchen.

She looked like death. Her hair was disheveled and tangled. She was wearing an unbuttoned flannel and a pair of loose sweatpants.

Jace, however, looked like the angel he was. His hair was perfectly styled, and his eyes were bright and cheery. He was incredibly chipper, especially for someone who hated mornings.

Izzy walked over to Clary and draped herself over the younger girl, mumbling in her ear as Clary kept cooking. Jace sauntered over, plopping down on the stool next to Alec.

“Morning.” He said, grabbing a piece of bacon. He popped the meat into his mouth, grinning at Alec as he chewed.

Clary grabbed the tray holding her and Izzy’s breakfast and left the kitchen, casting a meaningful glance at Alec as she left.

“How’d you sleep?” Jace asked, grabbing another strip of bacon from Alec’s plate.

“You know how I slept.” Alec said bitterly, his thumb absently smoothing over his Parabatai rune.

Jace quirked an eyebrow at Alec, but kept quiet. They ate breakfast in silence, Alec dealing with his headache and the annoying burn in the pit of his stomach.

He got up to go shower, leaving Jace alone in the kitchen. Sadly, Jace had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i really like bitter alec


	7. SIX

Alec was in the bathroom, shirtless as he waited for the water to heat up when he noticed Jace.

The shorter boy was in his room next door, having purposefully wedged the door between his room and the bathroom open. He was pretending to read, though he kept casting glances at Alec every once and a while. He made sure to make it obvious as he dragged his eyes over Alec’s muscled form.

“What do you want?” Alec asked as he shimmied out of his pajama pants. He didn’t care if Jace watched- he felt gross and needed a shower, and there was no way Izzy would let him use hers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jace said, feigning innocence as he looked up from his book. There was a hungry glint in his eyes, and his smile was almost feral.

“Bullshit. What do you want?” Alec huffed, growing impatient with his friend.

He hadn’t realized that Jace had moved until the blonde was right in front of him.

“Well…” Jace drawled, placing a hand over Alec’s hip. “I was thinking that I could use a shower too.” The grin on his face had passed shit eating, and was splitting his face. There was a sort of feral hunger in his eyes, in the way his nails dug into Alec’s hip.

He pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips surprisingly gently, pushing the older boy into the bathroom.

“Get in. Don’t mind me.” Jace said, walking over to the counter. He began to examine his face for spots, pressed close to the mirror.

Alec rolled his eyes and dropped his underwear. He desperately needed a shower, and Jace being weird wasn’t going to stop him.

He was washing his hair when he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

He whirled around and saw Jace pressed to him. The water was soaking through his white t-shirt, showing his nipple rings, hip piercings, and subclavicles. His lip ring was shining in the light, matching the glint in his eyes.

He kissed Alec hard, running his tongue stud along the seam of his lips. Alec fought back the groan building in the base of his throat. Jace’s hands slid up, running along his sides, causing shivers to wrack through his body. His fingers wound their way through Alec’s black locks, massaging his scalp. He dug his sharp nails into the sensitive skin, causing a loud moan to drag out of Alec’s mouth.

Alec bit his tongue, trying to stifle the noises threatening to spill from his vocal chords.

Jace’s tongue flooded his mouth, the wet heat of his tongue contrasting the cool metal of his piercing. It felt wonderful, the cold stud running along the ridges of his hard pallet, along the lines of his cheeks.

He could feel Jace’s hips pushing against his, the soaked denim rough against his skin. He could feel his own arousal starting to form, pressing up against his stomach. Jace was grinding against his hip, making small noises against Alec’s mouth.

His sharp nails dragged down his sides, barely splitting the skin. Alec could feel warm blood slipping against his skin, barely flowing and immediately getting washed away by the water.

“Shirt’s in the way.” He mumbled, clawing at the hem of Jace’s shirt. His Parabatai barely stepped back enough to fight his shirt off, revealing his wet chest.

His piercings were cold against Alec’s burning skin, his nipple rings catching on Alec’s nipples. Jace’s lip ring was cold against the side of his neck as Jace moved down, sucking hickies against the rune on his neck. His scruff was rubbing his skin raw, leaving it red and sensitive.

His teeth kept nipping at the skin, sending shocks of pain and pleasure through his body. His hips were stuttering forwards of their own volition, pulsing against Jace’s hip. The denim of his jeans was rough and it almost hurt against his sensitive cock, though he was more than happy to get some sort of friction.

He almost blacked out when Jace’s hand wrapped around him.

His grip was firm, the callouses of his palm rasping against the thin, hypersensitive skin of his cock. He seemed to know exactly what to do, when to twist his hand and when to apply pressure.

Alec’s head thumped forwards, falling into Jace’s shoulder. He bit into the skin, hopelessly trying to swallow the moans that his vocal chords were feeding onto his tongue.

Jace’s other hand skipped down, gripping his ass tight. His sharp fingers dug into the flesh, eliciting a gasp from Alec.

He continued his pace, pressing kisses to the skin behind Alec’s ear. He began whispering encouragement and sweet, dirty nothings into his ear, his own breath hitching as he grinded his erection into Alec’s hipbone.

Alec’s vision went white as he came, his cum painting their stomachs and Jace’s hand. It seemed like Jace followed quickly, if the sharp intake of breath and the shudder he gave was any indication.

Alec looked up, his head still fuzzy from his orgasm. He saw Jace licking his cum off of his long, deft fingers, and almost came again. Jace grinned at him.

“You should get around to that shower now.” He said, stepping out of the shower. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of Alec’s head before leaving the older boy alone in the bathroom.

Alec collapsed against the tiled wall, completely lost about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to the ridiculous amount of googling i had to do for this fucking part


	8. SEVEN

Alec was _drunk._

Izzy had snuck some booze into the Institute, and he was sitting with her, Clary, and Simon in Izzy’s room.

He’d had four shots of whiskey in the past hour. His vision was fuzzy, his head was swimming, and his words were a slurred mess.

“Alec, you might wanna slow down. You’re pretty drunk.” It was Simon who spoke. He was still sober, due to his vampiric state.

“Fuck off.” Alec was a little bitter.

It had been a week since the shower incident with Jace, and he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone. He couldn’t- Jace was his Parabatai, and what they did was highly illegal in the eyes of the Clave.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Izzy asked, knocking back a half shot.

Alec bit his tongue, fighting the words that threatened to spill from his lips.

“Jace and I hooked up.” He blurted, unable to stop the words as they poured off of his tongue.

“What do you mean?” Clary asked, leaning forwards.

“When we came home from the bar last week, he kissed me outside. The next day, I was taking a shower, and he decided to step in. He kinda…he kinda jacked me off.” He was mumbling by the end of his sentence, but sadly, Simon caught his words.

“He jacked you off? Man, I thought he was straight.” He breathed, almost a laugh.

“So did I.” Alec huffed, knocking back another shot. He knew he needed to reapply his runes so he didn’t get super hungover, but he was past caring.

Clary snorted. Alec glared at her.

“What? Dude, why do you think he backed off of me even when he found out we weren’t related? He likes guys _way_ more than he likes girls.” She said, taking a long swig from her wine glass.

Alec knocked back another shot.

“Hey, go back to your room. You’re super drunk and you’re going to feel like shit tomorrow. Go get some sleep.” Izzy said, pulling the bottle of Jack Daniels away from him.

He complained about it, but he relented and made the trek back to his room. He was leaning heavily on the wall, and was incredibly close to breaking something.

He tossed himself onto his bed, not bothering to fight with his skinny jeans or shoes. His t shirt landed on the floor next to the bed in a crumpled heap.

He hadn’t been in bed for ten minutes when the door opened.

“Christ, man. How much did you have to drink?” The voice was a soft hum, all too familiar yet out of place. A warm hand landed on his hip, startling him awake.

Jace was sitting next to him, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Six shots? I think.” Alec’s words were a mess. He was barely intelligible, because of both his inebriation and his tiredness.

“I’m telling Izzy to keep booze away from you. Here, sit up.” Jace said, carefully pulling Alec to sit against the headboard.

The ravenette watched as his friend pulled out his stele, carefully etching a few runes onto his stomach. The pain was dull, fuzzy and buried in the back of his mind.

Jace had an intense look of concentration on his face as he drew the runes, carefully shaping the lines into Alec’s skin. He looked beautiful.

Alec surged forwards and kissed him.

Jace fell backwards, suddenly having a lap full of Alec. Alec’s kiss was sloppy and wet, uncoordinated due to the alcohol in his bloodstream.

Jace pushed him off.

“You’re drunk.” He said bluntly, holding the older boy at arm’s length. Alec was breathing heavy, his lips kiss swollen and wet. His pupils were dilated, only a sliver of hazel visible.

“So? You were drunk the first time you kissed me.” Alec retorted with the vindictiveness only a drunk man could muster.

“That’s…that’s different. I wasn’t drinking to deal with my feelings. I just talked to Izzy. If you were so beat up over what happened between us, why didn’t you say something to me?” Jace asked. He knew better than to try and reason with Alec, especially in this state, but he was worried.

“Like I could talk to you about feelings.” He was bitter, which, to be fair, was his usual state. However, the alcohol flooding his system had amplified it, making him more sullen than usual.

“Alec. Get some sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. When you aren’t drunk.” Jace said pointedly, standing to leave.

“Fine. Can you just help me with this?” Alec asked, gesturing to his jeans and boots. Jace sighed.

He carefully untied Alec’s shoes and pulled them off, placing them at the foot of his bed. He bent down, grabbing the waistband of Alec’s pants. His Parabatai lifted his hips, allowing Jace to slide them down his legs.

Jace’s face was dangerously close to Alec’s crotch. He was hard, straining against his thin boxers. Jace tossed the jeans on the ground.

“Go to sleep.”

Alec spent the night with his hand in his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for someone who hates drinking, this story has a lot of it


	9. EIGHT

Alec woke up the next morning feeling significantly better than the last time he got smashed. His head was still pounding, but at least he could think this time.

He stood and looked at the clock. It was 9.17, which meant Jace would be training. He tossed on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the training area.

Jace was wailing away on a punching bag, hard enough to knock it off balance every time he hit it. His bare chest was glistening with sweat, a pair of compression shorts hugging his thick thighs.

Alec watched Jace, the way his muscles strained, the flush of his face, the concentration and _anger_ burning over his expression.

“Hey, can we talk? About last night?” Alec asked, his voice meek.

Jace caught the punching bag as it came back to him. He picked up his discarded shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his face. He pulled on his jacket and began unwrapping his hands. He walked past Alec, wordlessly motioning for him to follow.

Alec obeyed without hesitation.

They ended up in Jace’s room. Jace shed his jacket and shorts, rooting through his closet for a tank top and sweat shorts.

Alec averted his eyes, but not before he noticed Jace’s underwear- or lack thereof. He blushed as his mouth went completely dry.

“I like you. Like, a lot.” Alec blurted, worrying his lip roughly.

Jace paused and looked up.

“I really like you too. I have for a while. Just didn’t know how to say it, I guess.” Jace’s tone was sheepish.

“I thought you were over me.” Jace said after a stretch of silence.

“I am. I-I mean, I was. Then the whole Ragnor demon attack happened, and I saw you hurt and I was covered in your blood, and…” Alec trailed off, his words dying in his throat as he said the word.

Jace’s eyes widened in realization. “That’s why you’ve been avoiding me, and why you got quiet at the bar… A-and you pushed me away when you split my lip…” He was mumbling to himself more than anything, piecing things together in his mind.

“So you like blood.” There was a grin settled on his face, his teeth glinting in the light.

Alec shrugged, fighting the blush over his cheeks. He refused to look Jace in the eye. He knew it was weird, and gross, and that Jace probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him now.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Jace move.

The blonde had walked over to his dresser and was fiddling with something. Through the mirror, Alec could see it was a small knife.

Alec’s stomach dropped.

Jace walked back over to Alec, the glint in his eyes just the right side of mad. The knife, which was a six inch switchblade, was winking in the dim light, causing Alec’s stomach to knot.

Jace placed the edge of the knife against the back of his hand. He looked Alec in the eye and grinned.

He sliced.

Deep red blood slowly seeped out of the cut, collecting on his honey skin. Some began dripping down his wrist, running over rune after rune, catching on his arm hair.

Alec’s eyes followed the drop of blood as it slowly crawled down to Jace’s elbow. The cut was still bleeding, adding to the single stream down his arm.

Alec’s stomach curled, his blood burning as he watched the crimson running down Jace’s arm. He balled his fists, pressing them tight against his thighs.

Jace ran his finger against the stream, catching the blood on the pad of his finger. Alec’s eyes glazed over as Jace’s bloody finger neared him. Jace ran the digit over Alec’s lower lip, smearing the blood over it. Shivers wracked through the older boy as the pad of Jace’s thumb pushed through his lips.

Suddenly, the knife was in his hand, cold and heavy and familiar. It was different then holding a seraph dagger or any other Shadowhunter weapon. Mundane weapons felt different. They didn’t have the thrum of energy, or the power flowing into his hand. They were just cold, solid metal, heavy and reliable. They just _were_.

Jace’s arm was in front of him, bloody. The wound on his wrist was already clotting, the blood stopping, leaving just the crimson that had already flooded from his veins.

“Cut me.”

The words bounced around in his head for a moment, digging into his brain, shuffling his thoughts about before it registered. His hands started shaking even worse.

He carefully grabbed Jace’s wrist, his calloused palms rasping against Jace’s soft, blood stained skin. His thumb absently stroked the bone jutting from the side of his wrist, soothing circles over the skin. He raised the knife, the metal and blood glittering in the lamp light, and he pressed it to Jace’s skin.

He cut deep, slicing a line down his forearm. Jace hissed, pupils blown wide, grip tightening on Alec’s knee. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving. He licked his lips, eyes darting between his bloody, wounded arm and Alec.

Alec couldn’t breathe. The hazel of his eyes was swallowed by the void of his pupil. Arousal was swirling in his gut, flowing in his veins along with fire and pure _want._

He didn’t know _what_ he wanted.

Well, he did. He wanted Jace. He wanted to see him bloody, wanted to feel the resistance of his skin against the knife, the shudder that ran through the younger boy’s body every time he sliced. He wanted to feel Jace, explore his body, find the spots that made him shake, take him apart and see what made him tick.

He just didn’t have the words to explain that.

Without thinking, he leant down, pressing his lips to the gaping slit in Jace’s arm. His blood tasted bitter, like metal and salt, tangy on his tongue. He could feel Jace quiver, shaking with pain and pleasure, the lines burning between them.

Alec leant back up, staring at Jace. He could feel the blood staining his lips and teeth, coating his tongue like a sleeve. He drew Jace in, pressing their lips together. The blood smeared across Jace’s mouth, staining his skin, painting his lips _red_. He was gasping, panting into Alec’s mouth, his fingers gripping Alec’s knee and shoulder like his life depended on it.

Alec kissed Jace like his Parabatai was oxygen and he couldn’t _fucking_ breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally going to be full smut, but I suck and didn't want to write more so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
